roblox_medieval_warfare_reforgedfandomcom-20200215-history
Trading Hub
This page is mainly to trade. In the comments, post a reasonable trade and someone might reply to you and you can trade in-game.WHEN POSTING A TRADE OFFER, MAKE SURE TO LEAVE YOUR USERNAME!! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Trade Values (Based on Past Trading Experience & Spawn Rates) KEY: TVs = Trade Values & ---- separates wood from ores _______________________________________________________________________________________ DISCLAIMERS: All these trade values can work the other way too!!! If people to not belive you about these trade values (because they are stupid) have them see this page!!! Just because there are the true honest trade values, does not mean people will accept the trade! because they may want to keep the lower/higher tier ores for their own weapons!!! _______________________________________________________________________________________ ORES: # Stone | TVs | Stone x1 # Copper | TVs | Copper x1 # Steel | TVs | Steel x1 : Copper x2 # Gold | TVs | Steel x3 : Copper x5 # Diamond | TVs | Gold x2 : Steel x5 # Bluesteel | TVs | Diamond x2 : Gold x4-5 ---- Strong Wood x1 # Demonite | TVs | Bluesteel x2 : Diamond x3-4 : Gold x5-7 ---- Strong Wood x1 # Mesonite | TVs | Demonite x2-3 : Bluesteel x4-5 ---- Strong Wood x3 # Neonite | TVs | Mesonite x1-2 : Demonite x5-7 ---- Strong Wood x4 # Draconite | TVs | Neonite x2-3 : Mesonite x3-5 ---- Wanwood x1 # Zeonite | TVs | Draconite x1-2 : Neonite x3-5 : Mesonite x4-5 ---- Wanwood x2-3 # Titansteel | TVs | Zeonite x2-4 : Draconite x5 ---- Redwood x1 : Wanwood x5 # Amethyst | TVs | Citrine x1 : Titansteel x3-4 ---- Redwood x3-4 # Citrine | TVs | Amethyst x1 : Titansteel x3-4 ---- Redwood x3-4 # Midnite | TVs | Citrine x2 : Amethyst x2 : Titansteel x5 ---- Redwood x5 # Iridium | TVs | Midnite x2 : Citrine x4 : Amethyst x4 # Bloodstone | TVs | Iridium x2-3 : Midnite x4-5 # Quartz | TVs | Bloodstone x2-3 : Iridium x4-5 # Kaminite | TVs | Quartz x2-3 : Bloodstone x4-5 # Xionite | TVs | Kaminite x2-3 : Quartz x4-5 # Spookinite | TVs | Xionite x2-3 : Kaminite x4-5 # Azurite | TVs | Spookinite x1-3 : Xionite x4-5 # Candinite | TVs | Azurite x2-3 : Spookinite x5 WOODS: # Wood | TVs | Stone x2 : Copper x1 # Strong Wood | TVs | Demonite x1 : Mesonite x1 : Diamond x2-3 : Gold x5 # Wanwood | TVs | Draconite x1 : Neonite x1-2 : Mesonite x1-2 : Demonite x6 # Redwood | TVs | Titansteel x1 : Zeonite x3 : Draconite x5 ---- Wanwood x5 REMEMBER: MAKE SURE THE PERSON IS TRUST-ABLE WHEN YOU PREFORM THE TRADES OVER 5!!!! _______________________________________________________________________________________ How to Trade: Trading is used to exchange ores. If you want to trade something for something the person who you are trading with must accept the trade. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Sending a trade --> Right click on the player's name you want to trade --> a small list should pop up --> click Trade -->A trade should be sent to the player you want to trade with. How to do the trade --> After the player accepts the trade request --> A list with 5 to 5 boxes will pop up --> Click one of the boxes on the left to put in the stuff you want to give --> The trader will put in the stuff he wants to give in the right boxes. _______________________________________________________________________________________ If you want to let people know that you want to trade items, post in the comment what will you offer for what will you get. _______________________________________________________________________________________ WHEN YOUR TRADE IS COMPLETE, please have the last comment on the thread be "CLOSED" so people don't think the trade is still openCategory:Trading Category:Site administration Category:Wiki content Category:Gaming Category:Kingdoms Category:Ores Category:Ore